


Jade Puget: Unplugged

by PaperWings337



Category: AFI (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperWings337/pseuds/PaperWings337
Summary: Consider this an AU, or just out of context.  Javey is my favorite pairing.  I saw AFI again this summer and there was that Javey moment on stage that fueled my fire.  :-P





	Jade Puget: Unplugged

Jade was enjoying his morning coffee and checking emails, the local news on in the background. He was off today and would cook for his lover later. His phone sang out Davey’s song. "'Morning!"

"Are you still in bed? Maybe thinking of me?" Davey's sexy voice crooned in his ear.

"Not a chance! Busy day today. Gotta cook for my man tonight."

"I"ll be thinking of you all day. I'll try to leave early."

"Great! I'll get everything ready and cook when you get here."

"Jade, I have a special request for you."

"Sure." Maybe Davey wanted something special for dinner.

"I want you to wear your plug today. All day."

Jade hesitated a moment before answering. "Uhh... you mean like when I go shopping and when I'm cooking?"

"Mmm-hmm. I want to think about you all day and have you ready for me tonight."

Jade giggled but agreed to do it.

"Let me know when it's in, OK?" Davey could get Jade hard in a moment. Just the thought of Davey’s request had his cock waking up. They hung up and Jade started his day.

He googled the recipe he wanted and made a shopping list. He tidied the apartment. He wasn't really messy and it was done in short order. He changed the sheets. Instead of tossing one in the hamper, he folded it and laid it back on the bed. Then he hit the shower.

Wrapped in a towel, He returned to his bedroom with certain items in his hand, including his purple plug. He'd gradually moved from tiny to large but had never used it all day long. He settled on the bed, one knee up. He took the lube with its tiny nozzle and squeezed it into his hole. He could feel the cool liquid as it filled him. He pressed in one finger. He'd been surprised how sensitive his ring of muscle could be when he fingered himself.

He was relaxed. One finger led to two. He was getting hard already, just from this gentle playing. Soon he was pressing the plug against his opening. He lubed again and slowly pressed it in, wiggling it in circles as he pushed. A bit of pressure, a hint of pain and it popped in. He let it rest a moment while he adjusted to the fullness. He wriggled a bit and could feel it hitting his P spot just right. In in instant his cock was rock hard.

He reached for his phone and sent Davey a text. IT'S IN. I AM SO HARD ALREADY. Then he took a photo and sent that too. Just the purple end filling his butt hole. Jade hoped Davey would appreciate that.

His phone chirped with an incoming text. TAKE CARE OF IT. U WILL LAST LONGER LATER.

Mmm. He just might do that. He squirted some lube in his palm and stroked his cock. On second thought, he picked up his phone again and hit VIDEO. Carefully aiming it, trying to hold the phone steady, he started to film. His hand glided over his slick cock and lifted his balls Gently he flexed his hips for that electric spark from his prostrate to his cock. It wouldn't take long in his state.

  
_H__e thought about the first time Davey had prepped him. __They__ were sprawled across his bed __after__ finally __deciding that__ they both wanted to be more then “just friends”. __Kissing had led to clothes being removed one piece at a time until they were naked and panting. __ Davey had slipped one lubed finger inside __Jade __and was slowly wiggling it. After __a few moments_ _he p__ressed two fingers in and __J__ade flinched, losing his erection. Davey immediately went back to just one finger, more lube, and said is a soothing voice, “__Don't__ worry. __W__e can go really slow. You'll get used to it, and anyway...__a __little pain is part of the pleasure.” Then he twisted on the bed and licked Jade's cock from __base__ to tip __before sucking __it in. _

_Jade moaned and was immediately hard again. At that moment Davey pressed in his two fingers and searched for J__a__de's sweet spot. Apparently he found it as Jade let out an inarticulate sound and his eyes opened wide. D_a_vey grinned around the cock in his mouth. __After scissoring a few times he slipped his fingers out and replaced them with the head of his cock. Without hesitation, he was in and Jade was no longer a virgin._

This memory had Jade raging hard. He didn't need to be told twice to take care of this himself. He squeezed his ass muscles gently and flexed his hips to move the butt plug as he stroked. He could feel he was close to exploding. His fist moved faster, teasing the head and lingering there. Then he was ready, his muscles and balls tightening, his breathing faster. His fist flew and he tensed before cumming over his hand and belly. The plug intensified and heightened the orgasm. He kept the gentle pressure on his cock until he was completely finished. His heart was pounding and his breath coming in gasps until he calmed down. He stopped the video and just flopped back on the bed for a few minutes, enjoying the afterglow. God, that had been a good one. He carefully got up and cleaned himself off. Then he watched the video. Closeups of his hand and cock and not too unsteady. He sent the video to Davey with a note saying CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU.  
  
Then he dressed and headed to the grocery store. He walked slowly, feeling the fullness up his ass. Jade pushed the shopping cart through the store, making eye contact and smiling at anyone he met. The soccer Mom in the soup aisle. Jade's brain screamed. I'M WEARING A BUTT PLUG. The older couple in the dairy aisle. MY COCK IS THROBBING FROM MY BUTT PLUG HITTING THAT SWEET SPOT. The grocer stocking strawberries, telling Jade how sweet they were. MY BUTT PLUG IS KEEPING MY COCK HARD. He chatted with the cashier. I’M PREPPING MYSELF WITH A BUTT PLUG TO BE READY FOR MY LOVER'S COCK. He headed toward his car and as he bent to put the bags into the trunk, the plug moved and he felt a jolt of hot sparks ending in his cock. How was he ever going to get through this afternoon?

Once home he turned on the music and got to work in the kitchen. He marinated the tofu and returned it to the fridge. Fried rice cooked next, and veggies cut up for the stir fry later. Every so often he would lean against the counter and flex his hips, sending jolts to his cock, keeping him in a state of semi-hardness all afternoon. Counters wiped, table set, and apron hung up, Jade stood again and wriggled so his plug brushed that spot and set his heart racing again. He was so ready for a night of love making. He closed his eyes and just reveled in the sensations.

Before he could leave the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Davey was here already! As he opened the door, Davey nearly fell into his arms, kissing him passionately. Jade kicked the door shut with his foot and pressed against Davey, his cock fully hard and throbbing now.

Davey barely broke contact but leaned back a bit, looking into Jade’s eyes. “I need you so badly… Bedroom. Now.” He tugged Jade’s arm toward the bedroom.

“That was… So. Fucking. Hot. I watched your video twice. I wanted to jerk off right then and there.”

Jade smiled as he let himself be led to his bed. “You liked that, huh?” He pulled his T shirt off and Davey did the same, not wasting any time. Then jeans were dropped and they both stood there naked and hard. They ogled each other in anticipation.

Davey gave him a slight push, and Jade fell back on the bed. Knees up, he spread his legs for Davey, letting him see that spot of purple color where his butt plug awaited.

Davey immediately knelt on the bed between his legs and touched the end of the plug, gently tilting it and twisting it against Jade’s inner walls. Jade moaned at the feeling coursing through his body. His cock ached to be touched. Davey conveniently ignored it as he stroked himself, just watching Jade writhe beneath him.

“Please…” Jade whispered, his eyes beseeching.

“Please what, Jade?”.

“Dave. Have mercy. I’ve been thinking of you all day. Of _th__is_ all day.”

Davey smiled and leaned over to kiss him. Against his lips he murmured, “Were you hard for me all day? Were you thinking all day of getting fucked?

Jade moaned and thrust his hips up toward Davey. “That would be a yes...” He ached.

Davey kissed his way down Jade’s body. He nudged his thighs open more. From the night table he grabbed a few tissues and gently pulled that butt plug until it popped out. He set it aside as he positioned himself, cock in hand, against Jade’s opening. He moved his cock head against that ring of muscle, knowing how Jade liked that feeling. Davey’s smooth cock head pressed against his opening.

Then he pressed in. Fast and deep. He could feel Jade’s inner walls closing around him, tightening around his cock. Jade wrapped his legs around him. Eyes closed, he reveled in the sensations. Then slowly he thrust. Gentle in and out movements, building pleasure for them both. Davey reached for Jade’s cock and took hold, gently squeezing it as he thrust. Jade opened his eyes to gaze at Davey.

“Harder. I need to cum.” Jade whimpered and trembled.

Davey’s eyes flared as he grabbed Jade’s hip, moving faster and harder, giving him just what he wanted. And needed. His hand flew on his cock until Jade cried out, pulsing over Davey’s fist and his own stomach. His heart thumped and he gasped for breath. His legs dropped back to the bed.

Seeing the bliss on his face was his undoing. Feeling those tiny contractions around his cock was his end. His petite-mort. His hand slippery with Jade’s cum, Davey grasped bothhis hips tightly and thrust. His movements uncoordinated at best as he raced towards his own orgasm. Jade’s legs grasped him tightly again and pulled him deeper until he exploded within, crying out as his body shook.

The orgasm was intense, and he held his position in Jade until his cock started to slip out. Then he crumbled on to the bed besides Jade, holding him closely. The both rested there with hands ghosting over arms. Gentle caresses until they came down from that orgasmic high.

Jade turned to kiss Davey. He murmured, “I need to shower. Then I’ll cook.”

“I’d say I’d join you but we might never have dinner.” Davey grinned. You go first. Are you going to be naked while you cook?”

Jade’s eyebrows shot up. “Naked? With hot oil in a hot wok? With all my sensitive body parts exposed? Besides… If I was naked you’d have nothing to remove later when we’re back here in bad.” Jade gave a definitive nod of his head and headed to the shower.

Davey smiled from the bed thinking of the fun they would have later. With or without a plug.

Fin


End file.
